A Kiss To Seal A Vow
by monochromatic days
Summary: NO. 6 has fallen. What future awaits the two heroes? NezumixShion, of course.  SPOILERS FOR THE END OF THE NOVEL. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!  Epilogue up! Happy Birthday Shion!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing! There are certain parts where I have used some of the translations from canis-m(dot)livejournal(dot)com/413712(dot)html#cutid1 though but they're all in the center alignment. Credits goes out to them!**

**All credits to goes to the translators, Asano Atsuko and all the people who deserves it except me (because I own nothing!)**

**A/N: **SPOILERS FOR THE END OF THE NOVEL! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! I mean it! I accidentally came across it and I was crying for a few days straight. But I just had to write this. ****

**Summary: NO. 6 has fallen. What future awaits the two heroes? NezumixShion, of course. **

* * *

><p>NO.6 has fallen.<p>

The citizens were free of the pretense of the fake utopia that they were made to believe, and had opened their eyes to te monstrosity that was hiding behind the entire facade made by the government. The government who were secretly harvesting intelligence from it's citizens, especially those classified as the **Elites **of the country.

The city was initially under chaos. They hadn't known that the day their city was founded, the Holy Day, would also be a day that their city would be led to ruins. NO. 6 was destroyed from within. The virus has been flushed out, made known to the public, and soon, eradicated. It was as if, the problem ceased to exist.

It was the rebirth of the city that many of the citizens welcomed.

Not many of the citizens were satisfied with how the country was ran in the past. The Utopian society seemed too good to be true. But because of their fear of being found out by the government, they had kept mum the whole time, letting nature take its course.

But now, it was all over.

The worst was all over. But only for the citizens. There were still two people, who had their own problem to deal with.

* * *

><p>The sky was bright blue. From the crest of a slight hill in the North Block, it looked magnificently clear.<p>

"Nice day. Perfect weather for a trip."

Nezumi pushed back his wind-teased hair.

"Shion, this is far enough. You didn't have to see me off."

"...Are you really set on going?"

"I am."

"When are you coming back?"

"Coming back? I don't have anywhere to come back to."

"Nezumi, can't I...can't I go with you?"

"You and I are different. I'm going wandering, and you're staying here. That's the way it is. People can't live together when they're not compatible. You should know that well enough."

Nezumi turned his gaze on the scenery below. The city that had once been called NO. 6 spread out beneath them. Looking at it from this vantage, one might think nothing had changed at all.

"Shion."

"What."

"Are you crying?"

"I am not...it's not like I'm a girl...!"

* * *

><p>He claims that he doesn't have a place to come back to.<br>He claims that people who are incompatible with each other can't live together.

But they both know those are just lies. Lies to make the separation less painful then it already is for the both of them.

Nezumi had to go.  
>He was a wanderer, a nomad.<br>He wasn't one to be tied down to a place for so long.

Shion had to stay.  
>He was a savior, a hero.<br>He had to stay, as a member of the reconstruction unit for NO. 6.

They had to part once again. Shion didn't want this to happen. He had to live through the four years without Nezumi, constantly thinking about him, day and night, and even in his sleep. Much to his chagrin, when his mother overheard him murmuring Nezumi's name in his sleep.

* * *

><p>Shion took hold of Nezumi's arm. He'd reached his limit.<p>

"Nezumi, please don't go. I want to be by your side. I want you to be with me. That's the only thing I want."

"Impossible."

"Why?"

"How many times do I have to say it? You have work to do here, that's why you have to stay."

"I can leave that to someone-"

"You can't leave it to someone else, Shion. You have to do it yourself. Are you forgetting your promise to Safu? And what that doctor entrusted you with? You said you accepted. Don't run from that, Shion. You have to stay and fight to accomplish the work that needs to be done here. You can't turn your back on it."

Shion lowered his eyes. He tightened his grip on Nezumi's arm.

He knew that. He understood it. But still...

"A world without you in it means nothing, Nezumi. It means nothing to me at all."

* * *

><p>Shion was extremely happy when he was able to see Nezumi again. He could still remember the day when he heard Nezumi's voice when he was seeing Safu off. His voice had broken, but Shion could still recognize it all the same. Well, how could he have ever forgotten?<p>

The times they had spent together was short-lived, but the memories and bonds they have fostered would last a lifetime. But Shion wanted to be greedy this time around. He wanted nothing more then for Nezumi to stay by his side, forever. He didn't want Nezumi to leave, but he had no right to tie down the one he loved. He didn't want someone to be unhappy just for his own happiness, especially when that said somebody was Nezumi.

_They say that if you truly love someone, let him go. If he doesn't come back to you, then maybe you never really had a bond deep enough in the first place._

But they were sure, they were more then sure, that in the future, they would meet again. And when that time comes, they would never part ways ever again. Shion would never let go again. Even when Nezumi had to leave once again, Shion would be able to follow him, he would be free of his duties to the reconstruction of the fallen country. Shion was willing to follow him to the ends of the Earth, and Nezumi was the same, even though he wouldn't show it.

Nezumi was like that, after all. He had never experienced much human affection throughout his life and would probably need some time to get used to all the feelings surging through him whenever he's with Shion. No amount of classical reads would be able to help him to understand those feelings. But he understood and he knew that he loved Shion.

Lips connected one last time before it was the moment where they bid each other goodbye.

_The next time, I'll never let you go again._

* * *

><p><em>Nezumi, I'll be waiting.<em>

_No matter how many years pass, no matter how old I get, I'l be waiting here for you._

_The wandering star and the fixed one. Someday our paths will cross again. When that happens, I'm not going to sit quietly and let you go._

_Nezumi, I'll be waiting for you._

* * *

><p>Time passed. Everything changed. But he'd forgotten nothing.<p>

Shion rose and went to the window. He flung it open wide.

_Come in, Nezumi. Like you did that night._

Only the wind came buffeting in, heavy with the scent of spring leaves.

He would go on waiting.

After all, the last kiss that they had shared, was a kiss to seal a vow.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued..?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this turned out well. I'm in a mess of emotions right now. I'm thinking of an epilogue just to make myself and for those in the same situation as me to feel better. LOL. What do you guys think? Personally, I hate tragic endings T_T**


	2. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing! I never own anything.**

**A/N: Here you go guys! I purposely made it so that I submitted this on Shion's birthday. (7th September) So basically this year it's Shion and Nezumi's negative 2nd anniversary. Since they won't meet until year 2013 LOL.**

**Ignore my mindless rambling, on with the epilogue! **

* * *

><p><em>'How long has it been since Nezumi had left? <em>Will he ever come back?<em>' _Shion wondered to himself. Shaking that thought out of his head, he reassured himself that Nezumi wouldn't break a promise, a vow.

Everything has been going along smoothly and a serum had been successfully made to counter the parasitic bees and everyone in the country and even the people in the Western District were all given a single dosage, just to be safe. NO.6 is slowly returning to it's former glory, in terms of its living standards and peace and security. The only thing different now was that there was no government running the country concurrently. The Reconstruction Group were the ones running the whole show to fix and patch up the country. The ones who were responsible for attempting to harvest human intellect were all currently locked up in a holding area outside of the city until they were sure that the situation at hand were stable.

The white-haired male had kept himself constantly pre-occupied with the reconstruction project going on in the country. He was trying his best to distract his mind away from thinking about his raven-haired love, but alas, completely unsuccessful. Shion had even overworked himself to the point where he collapsed under exhaustion and fatigue, but even then, his dreams will always be the same. The memories that he shared with Nezumi will always replay themselves in his mind over and over again.

As time passed, when there was lesser need for him to be around to help out, since the workload was lessening day by day, Shion would find himself walking towards the Western District and heading to the underground room where he shared with Nezumi during his time when he was exiled. Nezumi had left empty handed (unless you counted Shion's heart), leaving everything, including his three mices in the care of Shion and also his prized collection of classic plays, still neatly arranged in the shelves around the room. Shion had tried to preserve the small room to its best condition, just like it was the way before. Sometimes he would be flipping through the books that were Nezumi's favourites, like Hamlet and Macbeth, just to relive those memories like they were happening in real time. But it wouldn't be the same without Nezumi laughing or teasing the white-haired male about how he was like a little boy who was given a lollipop when he was reading the books in awe. But most of the time, time found Shion closing his eyes and lying down on the bed that he and Nezumi had shared, breathing in Nezumi's scent and trying to imagine the male sleeping opposite him, just like always.

But the scent was long gone. The only thing that could really make him feel that Nezumi was by his side, was long gone.

Many of the people who used to dwell in Western District have all moved in to NO. 6 in search for a better life. The grudges they held were still there, but Shion believed that with the root of the problem eliminated, the people will slowly, but surely, be able to adapt and get along with everyone else there peacefully. The only ones still staying put was the Elder and the older followers, who chose to live out the remaining of their lives in the same cave that Shion had first visited; and Inukashi, little Shion and her* dogs at the Inn.

Shion hadn't realised how much Inukashi was able to be such a good motherly figure for little Shion. He's been growing up well and was already able to walk and talk without much of a problem already. It was good to know that Shion had made a move to save the little boy's life during the Cleaning Operation in preparation of the Holy Day that year, despite Nezumi's protests.

_Nezumi. When are you coming back? I miss you so much._

* * *

><p><em>"Happy 20th Birthday Shion!"<em>

He was greeted with cheers and confetti the moment he stepped into his home, the home where he used to live in in Chronos before he was demoted to Lost Town, after a long day at work. They had did away with the caste system since it was mostly done by ranking the intellectual capacities of children. People lived anywhere they pleased in the reborn country.

Even though his old home was spacious, but the number of people crammed into it made Shion feel a tad bit claustrophobic all of a sudden. Many people knew who he was, since he was one of the hero who had saved the people from a fatal outbreak. Shion had also gotten to know more people when he was helping out as part of the Reconstruction Unit. His social circle grew bigger, but the only person he felt that he could really open himself up to wasn't even there. Nevertheless, he was happy that there were so many people celebrating his birthday with him.

He was happy on the outside, but was a dead shell inside.

_**His birthday.**_

_**The 7th of September. **_

The day where his life changed forever, eight years ago.

The day where he met Nezumi.

* * *

><p>After the party had ended his mother and Safu had cleaned up the mess while they managed to persuade Shion go back to his room to have a well deserved rest, giving excuses like "It's your birthday!" or "You've had a long day at work today. Go get some rest!".<p>

He couldn't sleep.

How could he?

Eight years ago, in this very room, a boy of his age managed to sneak into his room during the typhoon. Not only that, said boy was still bleeding from his left shoulder. Shion was sick of the usual cycle he went through everyday. Finally there was something that didn't fit into his daily routine, a typhoon and then, an escaped convict. Not to mention, all on his twelfth birthday.

Sighing, Shion decided he really should attempt to get a good night's sleep, seeing how he hasn't really slept well for most days. He turned off the environmental control and went over to the very same window that he had opened eight years ago, and flung it open, letting the cool night breeze flood the room.

_'Come in, Nezumi. Like you did that night.' _he murmured for the umpteenth time before turning around and making his way towards his bed.

Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him and before he could even turn around, he was already pinned to the wall, just like...

How he was, eight years ago.

Shion cringed and his eyes remained close on instinct.

"You're really lucky there's peace now," a familiar voice laughed. "You're still the same as always, defenseless."

Not believing his ears, Shion slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of the person who was constantly on his mind for the past four years.

* * *

><p>"N-Nezumi?" Shion choked out.<p>

"Last time I check, yeah." Nezumi answered, releasing his grip on Shion's neck.

And that was when Shion lost it.

"I can't believe you're really back!" he cried, immediately jumping into Nezumi's welcoming arms. "What is with you and these four-year absences? Where have you been all this time? Have you been-"

"Woah, stop with all the questions! I can't believe I missed your inquisitiveness. Now I'm already annoyed!" Nezumi teased, lightly tapping on Shion's nose, then thumbing away the tears running down the porcelain cheeks.

"How do you even know we moved back here?"

"Well, I came in the direction from the Western District, so I thought I'd look around and see if anything had changed, but I had a run-in with Inukashi and she told me all that has happened."

"Oh..." his voice faltered.

"I know what you want to ask."

"You do?"

"Why don't you try asking it to see if I'm right?"

"Well..."

"Well...?"

"Um... You won't be leaving any time soon, right?"

"You were expecting me to leave?"

"Yeah, I mean, NO! What I meant was mmfft-"

Nezumi leaned in and captured Shion's lips with his own in a long passionate kiss. They broke apart when Shion started panting for air. Nezumi pulled back and admired his work, Shion's face flushed a fierce red, which was made even more obvious by his pale skin and hair, even in the dark.

"So I guess you're staying huh?" Shion asked, still a little lightheaded.

"We made a vow to each other. I'm sure you haven't forgotten it. I definitely have not."

This time it was Shion who initiated the kiss. They were locked in each others' embrace and sent reassurances through their every touch, every kiss.

The two lovers were once again reunited, just like how they had promised each other four years ago, and they would never part ways again.

Four years was a long time. And during that four years, they had never stopped thinking about each other, never stopped thinking about what could have happened if they have never stepped into each others' lives.

And the two danced into the night, the slice of cherry cake, the one that looked almost exactly the same as the one eight years ago, lay forgotten on the table in the middle of the room, holding a card that said:

_I'm home, Shion._  
><em>I won't ever leave you again. <em>

* * *

><p>*I believe Inukashi's a female cause I already had a feeling like that at the very start of the anime. That and also in episode 9, she also reacted really strongly at the start of the episode huh? I don't know. It's just a gut feeling of mine. I hope there isn't any confusion though ^^"<p>

**A/N: Alright! It's done! It was fun writing this. I don't know how good it is in your eyes, so please leave a review if you can! And, Happy Birthday Shion! Nezumi loves you! And so do I! Haha!**

**PS. I realise the epilogue is longer then the first chapter O.o**


End file.
